Migraine Contagieuse
by Dinou
Summary: Un lendemain de fête qui donne une sacrée migraine...


**Migraine contagieuse**

**Auteur **: Dinou

**Rating **: tout public

**Paring **: Rose/Scorpius, Ron

**Résumé** : un lendemain de fête qui donne une sacrée migraine

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans, merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette histoire a été écrite pour la communauté LJ 30baisers, mais je n'ai toujours pas le feu vert... j'espère pouvoir un jour mettre cette histoire sur la communauté ! Cette fic répond au thème 28 : "Médicament"

**Nombre de mots**: 1390

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!**

Scorpius avait fêté comme il se devait la nouvelle année aux côtés de sa petite amie et de leurs amis. Il avait un peu abusé sur la boisson et à présent il avait une migraine carabinée.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua que sa douce petite amie dormait encore, son corps nue blotti contre le sien, ses longues mèches rousses ondulant sur son dos, une main sur son torse, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il payait cher sa soirée mais il ne regrettait pas un seul instant l'apothéose qui avait mis un point final magistral à ce réveillon de la nouvelle année. Il avait fini l'année précédente en pleine jouissance et il comptait bien commencer celle-ci de la même façon.

Cependant, ce n'était pas la moment. Sa douce semblait avoir besoin de reprendre des forces, et donc, même si cette vision de la femme de sa vie nue tout contre lui était un véritable enchantement pour Scorpius, il fallait absolument qu'il aille chercher une potion pour éviter que son cerveau n'explose. Avec mille précautions, il se défit de l'étreinte de Rose, qui, Merlin soit loué, avait hérité du sommeil lourd de son père.

Toutefois, alors qu'il tentait de sortir du lit, il se cogna contre un mur. Scorpius étouffa un grognement. Il avait oublié : il n'était pas chez lui, dans ce grand appartement que son père lui avait offert après sa sortie de Poudlard, mais il était dans le petit appartement que sa petite amie louait le temps pour elle de finir ses études de médicomagie.

Scorpius grogna encore une fois pour la forme, puis, après quelques acrobaties pour ne pas réveiller la belle endormie, Scorpius partit en direction de la salle de bain, espérant trouver dans un petit placard la potion qui lui permettrait de chasser cette méchante migraine, qui menaçait de lui faire perdre son flegme légendaire.

Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches intensives dans le placard de la salle de bain de sa petite amie, il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il en prit rapidement une rasade et pria Merlin pour que cette potion agisse au plus vite.

Alors qu'il allait regagner la chambre pour réveiller sa petite amie pour un petit câlin matinal, il la trouva à l'entrée de la salle de bain.

« Bonjour Miss Weasley. » lui dit il sur un ton charmeur alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- « Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy. » répondit elle en lui souriant avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. « Bien dormi ? » lui demanda t-elle.

- « Très bien compte tenu que nous avons dormi tout au plus deux ou trois heures. » dit il en lui lançant un regard enflammé, ce qui fit se colorer les joues de Rose.

- « Scorpius. » dit elle en souriant.

- « Que dirais tu d'ailleurs de reprendre ce que nous avons commencé cette nuit ? » demanda t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Rose ne répondit rien, mais à la façon dont elle se jeta sur les lèvres de Scorpius, ce dernier comprit que sa proposition avait été votée et adoptée par la partie adverse. Le jeune homme ne resta pas inactif sous l'assaut de sa petite amie, il la serra fort dans ses bras avant de la saisir à la taille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Instinctivement, Rose passa ses jambes autour des hanches du jeune homme qui haleta sous la pression des hanches de sa petite amie sur une partie extrêmement sensible de son anatomie.

Et alors que Scorpius allait perdre tout contrôle et faire l'amour à la jeune femme une nouvelle fois, là, contre le mur carrelé de la salle de bain, ils entendirent la sonnette de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de la jeune femme.

Scorpius essaya de ne pas y prêter attention, il ne voulait que se concentrer sur la jeune femme qui essayait de le rendre complètement fou de désir. Mais c'était sans compter sur la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il avait essayé de conserver l'attention de la demoiselle sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, mais la sonnerie insistante de la porte d'entrée finit par avoir raison de Rosie, qui se détacha avec frustration de son petit ami pour aller répondre à l'importun qui avait osé interrompre son tête à tête avec Scorpius.

Rose marcha d'un bon sur la porte, prête à hurler sur l'idiot qui jouait avec sa sonnette. Lorsqu' elle ouvrit la porte, elle retint de justesse ses hurlements.

- « Papa ? » dit-elle en voyant Ron sur le pas de la porte.

- « Bonjour mon cœur, et bonne année ! » lui dit il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- « Bonne année papa. » dit elle en lui rendant l'étreinte, et surtout en priant pour que Scorpius ne se montre pas le temps que son père était chez elle. « On ne devait pas se voir tout à l'heure, pour le déjeuner ? » demanda Rose.

- « Oui, mais je n'ai pas pu attendre pour te souhaiter la bonne année alors j'ai décidé de venir te faire une surprise. »Rose pensa que s'il savait qui était chez elle, c'est lui qui aurait une surprise. « Mais ne dis rien à ta mère, sinon je vais encore passer un mauvais quart d'heure. »

Mais, ce qu'elle redoutait arriva et elle ne put rien faire pour l'empêcher, et elle commença à croire que c'est elle qui allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

- « Rosie chérie ! » appela Scorpius. « Les draps sont en train de se refroidir. » dit il alors en venant la rejoindre, tout juste vêtu de son caleçon. « Et j'ai hâte de t'enlever cette chemise qui couvre ton corps de sirène. »

Lorsque Ron aperçut Scorpius en sous-vêtement, il se tourna vers sa fille dont les oreilles et les joues étaient devenues rouges écarlates.

- « Papa, c'est pas ce que tu crois. » dit Rose précipitamment.

- « Tu me prends pour un idiot peut être ? » demanda Ron.

- « Bon d'accord, c'est ce que tu crois… » dit Rose en baissant les yeux.

- « Je sens que je vais avoir la migraine… » dit Ron tout bas en se massant les tempes.

- « Je vous en prie, entrez Monsieur Weasley, » dit Scorpius en se postant derrière Rose pour la prendre par la taille, « je sais ce que c'est, on a eut une soirée pas mal arrosée hier soir. » dit il sur le ton de la conversation. « Il y a de la potion contre la migraine dans le petit placard de la salle de bain, entre la potion contraceptive et la crème lubrifiante. » dit Scorpius un sourire narquois aux lèvres alors que Rosie était à deux doigts de l'apoplexie.

Ron était estomaqué par les paroles du jeune homme, tel un automate, il se retourna et quitta le seuil de l'appartement de sa fille pour rentrer chez lui, priant pour que ce qui venait de se passer ne soit qu'une conséquence d'un verre de trop de la veille.

Lorsque Rosie fut sûre que son père n'était plus là et surtout qu'il avait été capable de transplaner sans oublier une partie de son corps derrière lui, elle se retourna vers son petit-ami, prête à lui tordre le cou.

- « Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qui vient de se passer ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce qui va se passer maintenant ?»

- « Ouaip, ton père vient d'apprendre que sa petite Rose avait des rapports sexuels et j'ai hâte de le raconter à mon père ! Je sais qu'avec cette histoire, il va commencer l'année en riant ! » dit il avec un sourire goguenard aux lèvres alors que Rose lui donnait une tape sur la tête. « Mais tu sais ce qui va se passer tout de suite ? » demanda Scorpius d'une voix sensuelle.

- « Quoi ? » demanda Rose.

- « Je vais te faire oublier ce léger incident. » dit il alors.

- « LEGER ? » s'exclama Rose.

Mais elle ne put rien dire de plus, Scorpius venant de la soulever de terre et sellant ses lèvres d'un baiser passionné.

**Fin**

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir !

A bientôt !

**Dinou**


End file.
